


You only want me when I'm taken

by Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Hand Jobs, Jealous Harry, M/M, Sub Louis, Taken, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound/pseuds/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well obviously Taken played a part in this Larry fan fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only want me when I'm taken

"Please sign here, here and here Mr Tomlinson." 

Louis nodded mutely scribbling his signature down in the three blanks before placing the pen down on the table firmly and emitting a loud sigh, "I really hope this is the right thing to do."

The manager smiled at him, "For now we are sure it is. You will like her I promise you."

Louis nodded looked down at the head shot of a young university student with nice white teeth, dark but not too dark lips and her hair fell in waves around her shoulders and her face framing her jawline. 

The next photo was a full- length photo of the same girl; her slim body was standing up with a slight slouch and she was holding a champagne glass in her long fingers. Her dress looked very formal but her face looked natural and sweet enough for Louis to bear.

"When will I meet her?"

"As soon as you want. When would that be for you?"

He slid his phone out of his pocket checking the time on it before looking back up, "Now."

"Really?"

Louis nodded in defeat, "Please."

 

Minutes later he heard a gentle knocks on the door before the handle turned downwards. The door moved open slowly and the girl came into view.

She shut the door behind her and was met with a strong hug from Louis. She laughed in his ear before whispering, "You agreed?"

He nodded noticing how her slim arms wrapped around his waist but she only hugged him with one hand. When they broke apart he then noticed her holding a cardboard tray from Starbucks.

They both sat down opposite the head of Modest with the girls's slim leg crossed daintily over the other and she placed a cup in front of each of them before taking a sip of her own.

 

"You will have to keep this facade up until the public drop all 'ships' okay?"

Eleanor bit her lip nervously, "What's the maximum amount of time it could take?" 

"Up to ten years."

"What!" She shot up off of the seat breathing harder than normal, "T-Ten?"

"These boys aren't at the height of their fame yet Eleanor; this is only the start."

She nodded looking over at Louis, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She picked up the pen looking to Louis for any uncertainty in his features. When she seen none she relaxed a tiny bit but not much. He nodded and she put her signature down beside Louis' name.

"Thank you very much Eleanor and Louis fro agreeing to this. I shall let you two go and you can start to get to know each other yes?"

They both nodded fixing their clothing before exiting the building.

 

+

Liam sat down in between Niall and Zayn, "Have you two noticed Harry's being more clingy to Louis lately or is it just me?"

Zayn let out a small guffaw of laughter, "Just you? Definitely not. It's sort of like now Louis' is with Eleanor now Harry wants to mess with him."

Niall nodded at Zayn's statement before adding in, "Louis still has that look for Harry and you can-"

"Hey guys;what are we talking about?" Harry sat on the floor underneath all of the other boys who shared worried looks.

Niall replied smoothly, "Just about FIFA mate."

"Cool."

Later that night a game of FIFA did happen and Liam, Niall and Zayn were on the couch while Harry and Louis weer on the loveseat and Harry was fitted around Louis' smaller body and the other boys watched as Harry's fingers moved over Louis' growing bulge.

A few minutes later Louis clumsily made his way to the bathroom to tame his 'friend' who made an appearance while Harry was being question by the rest of the boys for his recent behaviour.

+

 

"Harry can you please get up?" Louis sighed pushing the younger boy away from him; trying to de-tangle their limbs.

Harry pouted childishly, "Why."

"Because I'm going to Eleanor's now."

"You never spend any time with me anymore Louis!"

"I gave you all my time but you didn't care. Now that my hearts been claimed you try to change my mind." Louis left slamming the door to their small shared house.

Tears began to slip down Harry's pale cheek as he realised he had truly messed all of this up.

But Harry slightly agreed with what Louis said; he's a possessive dominant male who gets jealous of someone whom he like to gain attention but he hadn't over reacted jealously or had he?

 

+

"Louis please"

"Louis I'm sorry."

"Forgive me."

"Please."

"Please I love you."

Harry threw the slim phone into the wall it shattering into pieces on to floor; shards of glass skating everywhere. Three days. They haven't been together for three days. That's all the amount of days ago he stopped caring really.

+

Louis smiled drunkenly tipping back his fifth pint and following it down three shots; he revelled in the burn they left behind in his throat. He stumbled back to home. Home. Home's where Harry is.

He threw a few items of clothing into a bag and grabbed a few meaningful things to him and he left the place he grew to know as home. The unmatched furniture in the living room. The burn mark from that time Louis tried to make Harry breakfast in bed. The dint in the wall where Harry hit his head every morning when he stood. The bathroom with it's shared bath times and showertimes. The tv room where they spent evenings in each others arms not caring for anything else. The guitar that sat in the corner even though neither played it. The photoalbum also full of cinema stubs and receipts from their dates and days out.

He left that all. Walking away it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't feel constricted at all.

 

+

"H-Harry right th-oh." Harry smirked rolling his hips downwards into Louis' bulge as he moaned louder. 

Harry pulled off Louis' boxers with no problems watching as his cock sprung free from it's tight confines.

Long fingers ghosted over it before settling into a comfortable grasp and began pumping it up and down gaining moan moans from the older boy.

Louis brought his hand up to Harry's chest where his nipple where hard and a very dark brown colour and Louis rolled the nubs to the side watching as he squirmed underneath him.

"N-Need you now." Harry nodded biting down on Louis' shoulder as he pushed in a lubed finger to prepare Louis. He worked up to four fingers when he pulled out and lubed up his cock and lined himself up with Louis' tainted hole.

He pushed in one swift moment watching as Louis' facial expressions changed from pain to pleasure in a matter of a few seconds.

He began pushing back on Harry but stopped as he felt a sharp blow land on his ass followed by four more and a soothing rub to help, "D-Don't leave me again Louis."

"Don't let go." Louis pushed back and they began meeting each other halfway until Louis' felt a coil of heat in his lower stomach begin to heat up until he had enough; pulling on the younger boys hair he slid out of his hole and began stroking himself.

Louis was the first to cum all over Harry's face with some drying in his hair and his tongue slipped out licking up all the cum it could reach and Harry groaned releasing his seed all over Louis' chest.

Louis scooped up some of it and sucked his fingers dry as he watched Harry clear his face of the cum and when he was done the lay down spooning with Harry the bigger spoon.

 

+

"I'm pleased to tell you your contract with Eleanor is over."

"So we can come out of the closet?"

"Indeed."

Later that evening Harry Styles was seen to being proposed to by fellow bandmate Louis Tomlinson his boyfriend of nine years.


End file.
